bdamanfandomcom-20200223-history
Strike Shots
Strike Shots are powerful specialized B-DaBalls that had fallen from the sky to the B-DaWorld, and were originally thought to be shooting stars. There are a variety of Strike Shots, each one with its own gimmick and abilities. Here are the names of some of the Strike Shots (NOTE: Each Strike Shot suits each B-Daman according to its abilities). The Weight, Speed, Power, Attack Distance, and Attack Range of a Strike Shot is rated on a scale of 1-5 (1=lowest 5=highest). (NOTE: Standard glass B-DaBalls have a rating of 2 in all categories.) Known Types Drive Shot: 'A Strike Shot with a rubber line in the middle, allowing it to drive in a straight line when shot. Suits Cobalt Saber, Cobalt Saber Fire, Cobalt Blaster, Blazing Kahn, and Variable Kaiser. It is balanced in speed and power. This Strike Shot is owned by Yamato, and the similar '''Black Drive Shot '(included with Variable Kaiser) is owned by Enjyu. In order to use this Strike Shot properly, the rubber middle has to be aligned vertically, or it would not work the way you want it to. Weight: 1 Speed: 4 Power: 2 Attack Distance: 4 Attack Range: 2 '''Stealth Shot: A Strike Shot that has the ability to cloak itself. It only turns visible when it has already hit its target. It suits Revolver Hades and its Cartridge System upgrade, Gatling Hades. It is owned by Aqulas. A limited edition variant of the Strike Shot, based on the Dark Stealth move, is packaged with Gatling Hades. Weight: 1 Speed: 5 Power: 1 Attack Distance: 3 Attack Range: 2 Impact Shot: '''It is a Strike Shot which is equally balanced in speed and strength. It has text reading 'Impact' on the middle of it and a four line that a curved around the text not touching each other (if joined it creates a circle). Best suits Impact Shark. It is similar to the Speed Shot, in terms of being made of ABS, except that there is no hollow center inside the Strike Shot, making Impact much more powerful than Speed. It is owned by Jinbee. Weight: 1.5 Speed: 4.5 Power: 2 Attack Distance: 2 Attack Range: 2 '''Speed Shot: A Strike Shot that has the initials 'S.S.' on it, abbreviating Strike Shot. But, there are other types of inscriptions, too. There is a hollow center on the inner part of it. When shot, it creates a strong typhoon in it's wake because of it's incredible speed. Best suits Chrome Raven, Chrome Raven Cyclone, and Chrome Harrier. Because of its hollow center, it has a weak impact. The toy version of this Strike Shot is made of the thermoplastic, ABS. Weight: 1 Speed: 5 Power: 1 Attack Distance: 3 Attack Range: 2 Metal Shot: As the self-explanatory name suggests, this Strike Shot is made out of metal and is among the most powerful of Strike Shots when fired. Weight: 3 Speed: 1 Power: 3 Attack Distance: 1 Attack Range: 2 Split Shot: A Strike Shot that can split into two marbles. It is owned by Terry McScotty. It is good for balance. In the anime and the toyline, it is a hinged hollow plastic B-DaBall with a smaller metal one inside. In the Manga, it is potrayed as one B-DaBall with another B-DaBall of light inside it. It can split into two, similarly to a ninja's bunshin technique. It is recommended NOT to use this Strike Shot in Gatling Hades--it may damage its Charge Drive System's firing mechanism. Weight: 2 Speed: 2 Power: 2 Attack Distance: 2 Attack Range: 4 Spike Shot: '''A Strike Shot that has black rubber spikes around its middle. It is like the Drive Shot, except it focuses more on power. It is owned by Kiba. As with the Drive Shot, the rubber part has to be aligned properly in order for it to work right when fired. Weight: 1 Speed: 4 Power: 2 Attack Distance: 5 Attack Range: 2 '''Metal Spike Shot: '''Essentially a Spike Shot with metal spikes instead of rubber, as the name suggests. Used by the Yong Fa brothers, Wen and Li. Weight: 1 Speed: 3 Power: 2.5 Attack Distance: 5 Attack Range: 2 '''Bounce Shot: A Strike Shot that can bounce on various surfaces. It suits any B-Daman, and focuses on control. It was owned by Liena, and later used by Gray for the Cartridge System. Random Shot: It shoots out in a randomized movement pattern, so that the opposing B-Der would be kept guessing on where it may hit. It suits any B-Daman. One side is plastic, and the other is metal, which can lead to bad weight distribution. It is hollow on the inside, resulting in a weak impact. The weight of the metal half of the shot causes it to be on the bottom side. This confuses the B-Daman firing it, and sends it in a randomized movement. It was stolen and owned by Haja. Weight: 2 Speed: 2 Power: 3 Attack Distance: 1 Attack Range: 4 Stealth Drive Shot: A Strike Shot combining the best qualities of both the Drive and Stealth Shots. Suits Cobalt Blaster. It is harder to dodge than the original Stealth Shot. A red-tinted limited edition of this Strike Shot, known as the Legend Stealth Drive '''occasionally shows up packaged with Cobalt Blaster. Weight: 1 Speed: 4 Power: 2 Attack Distance: 5 Attack Range: 2 '''Gadium Shot: A dangerously powerful and evil Strike Shot. It was created when Aqulas was consumed by feelings of despair and other negative emotions. Used by Galdazer. Exists only in the anime. Category:List Category:Battle B-Daman: Fire Spirits! Category:B-Daman Tech Category:Plot Elements Category:Mechanics Category:Blaster Core System